been waiting my whole life for you to come and waste a while
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: "To tell the truth, Stiles just really missed the Hale siblings. Which was why he was packing a small bag and climbing into his new Honda (he'd totaled the Jeep). He was leaving to go find them, just to make sure they were okay and settled properly. At least that's what he told himself as he drove off and out of Beacon Hills." Derek/Stiles Post - Lunar Ellipse


**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf**

When Stiles found out Derek had left he was really upset. It was a sulking kind of upset. The kind of sulking that had even Scott, and as good of an alpha as he was he still had problems noticing certain things. Isaac had asked him plenty of times what was wrong, which he never answered, and so had Allison. The only one who really understood it without asking was Lydia, but that was only because at one point after the whole alpha pack incident had been taken care of she took him out and got him drunk. He had spilled to her what was on his mind.

He realized that the werewolf and he hadn't really gotten to the friend stage of what he likes to call you-save-my-ass-I-save-yours relationship they had going on, but that never stopped him from slowly falling for the once alpha. Especially since he had the bad habit of falling for unattainable people. He also knew Derek was way out of his league and he never had a chance but he really had thought Derek would come and say bye to him. He said bye to Scott, which when he thinks about it really stings because Scott is awesome and all but Stiles just paid a lot more attention to Derek than Scott ever did, considering the events they'd been thrown in together.

And what really irked Stiles was the fact that even though there weren't any badies running around Beacon Hills at the moment didn't mean they didn't still need Derek. Scott may be an alpha now but he had no idea how a real pack interacts, what he's supposed to do exactly or how he's meant to take care of his pack members when they're in distress or hurt. Derek grew up in that kind of environment, and so had Cora, so they both could have taught Scott what he needed to know.

To tell the truth, Stiles just really missed the Hale siblings. Which was why he was packing a small bag and climbing into his new Honda (he'd totaled the Jeep). He was leaving to go find them, just to make sure they were okay and settled properly. At least that's what he told himself as he drove off and out of Beacon Hills.

* * *

Traffic was bad as he attempted to drive through Los Angeles. Stiles beeped his horn at the person in front of him, seeing as they weren't moving the small distance they could. He didn't even know if Derek and Cora were staying in LA, or even California anymore, but he was attempting the trip out there. San Diego and San Francisco had been a no show for the two Hales. Stiles had asked around, checking the most recent phone books and even tried texting Cora, to which he got no response.

He knew they were staying in a major city, Derek liked them, even the noise. He had once said it comforted him and helped remind him of Laura since they had stayed in New York City for a few years after the fire. Stiles was really hoping they hadn't moved back to New York because even though his Honda got great gas mileage, he didn't have the time or money to spend on trying to get across the country.

Stiles kept sifting through memories he had of the older Hale. The one he's most fond of is when he comes with Scott to help them out from the cellar. Derek had personally pulled Stiles and then the Sheriff out. Stiles couldn't help but remember how the bulk of Derek's arms had felt under his hands.

The moment his thoughts start to wonder to more inappropriate places a car horn blares repeatedly from behind him, urging him to start driving again.

* * *

It's been four days since he tried to find Derek in Los Angeles, and really, why was he even doing this? It would be hard enough to find the broody werewolf if Stiles had his number and knew his address. What made him think he'd be able to find Derek in a big city?

It had taken Stiles days to search LA, and extra time he didn't have to spend on trailing after a lead from some man he'd met at a local frozen yogurt shop. Don't judge him, he likes yogurt and who's to say this man didn't know Derek? But the lead had been false and he'd been led to some crack house on the edge of town. Stiles knew for a fact Derek wouldn't go anywhere near a place like that, mainly because he probably couldn't get high. Plus he went inside, nobody knew who Derek Hale was.

He sighs as his Honda moves slowly, being stuck in traffic once again as he drives to Santa Monica. The long line ahead of him has let up some but not enough to where he can actually move, and the asshole behind him won't stop beeping his horn. Stiles rolls his window down just enough to where he can get his upper torso out and look backwards, flipping the other driver the bird. His plan to do so is cut short when he realizes who is in the car behind him.

Stiles stared wide eyed at the SUV behind him, whiskey colored eyes staring back at hazel-green. Derek is also sat there with wide eyes, though definitely not as much. The stay like that for a few more minutes before more cars behind Derek start blaring their horns. Stiles starts driving after that again, being able to move much faster now that the line of cars isn't quite as long a line anymore.

He shifts lanes over, waiting for Derek to pass him before shifting back behind the werewolf and following him. They keep going until the broody male turns into a nice but small (it was big enough for him and Cora) apartment that was close to the beach. Stiles pulls up and parks right next to him, fumbling as he gets his seatbelt unclasped and himself out of the car.

Cora is the first person who gets out of the SUV (whatever happened to Derek's snazzy black Camaro?) and she hugs Stiles tight. They may not have gotten along when he first met her but after the incident at the hospital, the two had gotten pretty close. He hugs her back just as tight and then pulls away with a kiss to her forehead.

"You couldn't have at least come to say goodbye?" Stiles laughs as he says this.

"Hey, this time it's Derek's fault." She laughs with him.

They chat for a few short minutes before Derek comes around the SUV and sighs.

"Stiles. . . What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured since you didn't say bye that I'd come and see how you two were doing. Get some ideas for the pack and everything. Scott is awesome and all but he's still mooning over Allison even though we all know she's into Isaac. I mean how does Scott not see this, is he that oblivious to things? Isaac likes her too, Scott has noticed this, which he's pretending he's okay but since you know, I'm his best friend and all I know he's not okay." Stiles continues rambling on about Isaac, Allison, and Scott until Derek interrupts him.

"Seriously, what do you want?"

Stiles turns away as his face heats up just the tiniest bit, adding a dash of red to his cheeks. "I really only just wanted to make sure you both were okay and that you were settled."

Derek sighs as he listens to the boy's heartbeat skip when he says "only." "Just tell me the damn truth, Stiles. And how did you know where we were staying? I know I didn't tell anyone." He looks at Cora pointedly but she just shakes her head no.

The blush on his cheeks deepen and he side-eyes Derek's sister. "I'd rather tell you in private. Well the first part to your question. The second part is I drove to some of the major cities of California, as impractical as that is, trying to find you two."

Another deep sigh is let out and Derek shoo's his sister away, pretending to not know that she's going to eavesdrop on them anyway.

"Alright, now tell me."

Stiles gets ready to tell him, the words on the tip of his tongue just getting ready to tell Derek he had feelings for him before he clams up. Normally he has no problem with words so he really didn't know what the problem was now. He never had this problem with Lydia, or that one time he had a crisis and told Danny he had a crush on him. Maybe it was just because it was Derek but he looked at the werewolf and shook his head no, saying he really couldn't tell him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were settled. And maybe to let you know Scott wants you to come back to Beacon Hills."

This time Derek lets the blip in Stiles' heart pass by. With the way the boy was acting he could pretty much tell already that it was Stiles who wanted him to come home, not Scott. And he will eventually go back to Beacon Hills, but just not right now. Derek needed the time to cool off and heal after all the bad memories that resurfaced during the attacks by Deucalion, his pack, and Jennifer.

"Whatever you say, Stiles," he says before turning to grab some bags he still had in the SUV and going to walk upstairs.

Stiles stays standing there watching him, or well watching his butt as he starts walking up the stairs, trying not to let his thoughts turn too dirty since he knew that werewolves could pick up on the scent of arousal. Plus he's still mad at himself for not being able to say what he pretty much came here to tell the older Hale. Speaking of Hales, Derek was staring at him as his thoughts ran off with the last remaining piece of his sanity.

"Are you coming? I can let you stay here for a few days but then you have to leave."

The boy nods and follows after the werewolf up the stairs and to one of the apartments on the top floor. It was nice, not all that furnished since the two werewolves had only been there for about two weeks, but it was slowly starting to become homey, and Stiles liked that feeling. If anything good came out of his trip it would be that he finally gets to stay somewhere besides his car for a few days.

He sighs happily as he sits on the plush couch, closing his eyes as he takes in the atmosphere. His relaxing moment comes to an end as Cora stands in front of him with a bag and the keys to Stiles' Honda.

"We're going shopping, then out tonight. Hope you're up for a little drive," she says as she throws him the keys before hauling him up and pushing him out the door. "I'll meet you in the car. I need to tell Derek where we're going." She does just that, leaving him easy to follow instructions on how to get to the club they're going to later.

* * *

The night comes quick and with it Stiles and Cora driving back to Los Angeles. She hasn't told him where they're going but she did put him in clothes that he feels like Danny would approve of. Maybe that's odd but being thrown into dark skinny jeans and a tight v-neck shirt just makes Stiles think it would be something his friend would appreciate.

He drives along the highway until she tells him to turn and then turn again until they're in front of a bar called Abbey. They get in easily, it seems like the outfit was worth it as he hands over his fake I.D. The place is packed with people dancing to the fast paced music, bodies rolling together. Others are sitting at small booths and talking or sitting at the bar drinking with friends and dates.

When Stiles walks in a few heads turn his way but he ignores them in favor of going to the bar and ordering himself a nice strong drink. He really needed one after the week and a half he's had, plus Cora said she was driving back to the apartment so he had no reason not to get drunk. The drink comes quickly enough and he sips on it as he turns to lean against the bar and watch the people.

A man, a very nice looking, young man Stiles notices, comes up and stands next to him, ordering two shots. He's eying Stiles from the side, with a confident smirk as he takes one shot and then hands the other to the boy. Stiles takes it with a shy smile and knocks it back before placing the shot glass back on the table.

"I'm Logan," the guy introduces himself before taking a hold of Stiles' hand and pulling him towards where all the other people are dancing.

Cora gives him a thumbs up as he looks at the bar, slightly confused. The man, Logan, pulls him close and starts grinding against his back to the beat of the music. He asks for Stiles' name, which he gives with a grin and a slight chuckle at the man's slightly confused expression before he moves back against Logan.

They dance together for awhile, song after song changing before Logan actually made a move and pushed his face against Stiles' neck, nipping at the skin as he moves his hands to low Stiles' on hips. The teen lets him, enjoying finally getting some attention even though it isn't from the person he wants. But before he can enjoy it anymore, Logan is pulled away from him. Standing in front of Stiles is Derek, eyes just on the verge of flashing blue as he holds Logan. The werewolf whispers something in his ear before the human leaves.

Derek pulls Stiles close to him, eyes now starting to bleed into the icy blue color, as he scents at the spot Logan's teeth just were. He moves his hips in time with the teen's as the song changes to an even faster paced one. Stiles keeps up with him. For all the laughs made at his expense, he's actually not that bad of a dancer and can keep a pretty good rhythm.

The more songs they dance to, the more Derek's hands wander. It's making Stiles increasingly aroused as he settles against the werewolf's chest. And apparently he isn't the only one as he grinds back in time with the music. Derek grips his hips tightly and spins him around, claiming his mouth hotly. Stiles tries to take control of the kiss but is easily outmatched as Derek overpowers him. And it's easy for the teen to say but this is the best kiss he's ever had, not being biased or anything since he's pretty much fallen in love with Derek.

Before anything more can happen Cora walks over and lets them know it's time to head home. Stiles, having had a few drinks throughout the night is a bit tipsy and clings to Derek's arm as the werewolf leads him to the SUV. Cora fishes the keys out from Stiles' pocket before going over to the Honda and saying she'll meet them back at the apartment.

The older Hale helps the teen into the car, making sure he's settled and all buckled in before getting in the car himself. He drives carefully, ignoring the few times Stiles lets his hands wander to the werewolf's lap, and gets them home safely. He gets out and helps the boy before carrying up the stairs and to his room. Derek pulls his clothes off, leaving him in a pair of tight fitting boxer briefs before he too strips and climbs into bed with Stiles. He wraps a strong arm around the teen's waist before easily falling asleep.

* * *

When Stiles wakes up in the morning it's to a headache and queasy stomach. Thankfully neither are too bad considering the hangovers he's had in the past. He's warm too, which makes up for the gross feeling his whole body has going on. He looks behind him, worried Cora let him go home with a random stranger but feeling relieved when he realizes it's only Derek. Stiles goes to lay back down but does a double-take and promptly falls out of bed, which in turn wakes the sleepy werewolf up.

He's laying on the floor rubbing his aching head as the beta stares down at him from the still warm bed.

Stiles grumbles as he glares back at him. "Why were we curled up in your bed, and why am I practically naked?"

"Because you got drunk last night, I brought you back to the apartment, didn't think it was a good idea for you to stay on the couch and because you would have been uncomfortable in those pants."

The teen just stares at him before standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed. He had been coherent enough the night before to remember what had happened with that one guy he was dancing with. Then it starts getting a little fuzzy around the edges when he remembers Derek coming in and taking the guy's place as his dance partner. Stiles remember the hands and the grinding and the. . .

"We kissed last night?!"

Derek nods at him. "Is that a problem?"

Stiles blushes a deep shade of red before hiding his face in his hands and mumbling something that sounds a lot like a no to Derek's ears.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I said, "I guess you know how I feel now." But what I don't understand is why you kissed me back."

Derek gives him a pointed look. "I always knew how you felt. Last night really wasn't a surprise to me. And I didn't kiss back, you did."

His eyes go wide as Stiles stares at Derek in shock. "So what you're saying is. . ."

"Yes, Stiles. I kissed you first."

The teen looks at Derek with a goofy smile before going to lay back down on the bed. "Then can we maybe do it again? I was a little fuzzy around the edges when you kissed me the first time."

The werewolf nods as his eyes flash for just the briefest of moments before he moves in and crushes his lips against Stiles'. Whiskey colored eyes close as he pushes back against Derek's mouth, kissing him the best he knew how.

A minute or two later they pull apart, their foreheads leaning against each other.

"I guess I have a reason to come to Beacon Hills after all," Derek says before leaning in and kissing Stiles again.

* * *

**So this is pretty cliche but I've been thinking of writing this since the summer finale. Hopefully this will make up for all the angst I'll be writing and posting.**

**Hope this is to your liking and if you see any mistakes, let me know.**

**Title from Morning Parade's Under the Stars.**


End file.
